


It's Time to Come Home

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: Taking fate into her hands [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Canonical, Post-Episode: e054 A Carnival Comes To Town, Temporary Character Death, temporary major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intern Maureen finally confronts Carlos after all her research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time to Come Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Addendum to Intern Maureen's Living Will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351228) by [dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy). 



> **Title:** It's Time to Come Home  
>  **Prompt:** Exploding Offer  
>  **Bonus?** N  
>  **Word Count:** 314  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Original/Fandom:** Fandom: Welcome to Night Vale  
>  **Pairings (if any):** Cecil/Carlos  
>  **Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc):** referred to temporary major character death + permanent minor character death, language  
>  **Summary:** Intern Maureen finally confronts Carlos after all her research.  
>  **Notes:** Remember An Addendum to Intern Maueen's Living Will? I'm writing a bunch of stuff out of order in that universe. :P This is near the end of that universe. To quote the Thrilling Adventure Hour Crossover intro, "Everything that follows is not canon, except for the parts that are."

Carlos looks up from the danger meter he's holding when he hears the sound of Alesha's dog barking. He blinks at a rather old sight. The angry woman in the intern shirt is back in the desert. He thought he sent her back through the doors. 

"Why are you back here?" 

"The station keeps making me... I think you called them 'exploding offers'?" 

"They're still rehiring you?" 

"Yeah. I still need the credits and they still haven't turned me away yet. I stormed out about two months ago after Cecil had the whole town involved in a riot driving an outsiders's carnival out of town, which is not what I told him to do, but you know Cecil. He only hears what he wants to hear. Maybe there's a prophecy I'm not supposed to know about. Hell if I know. I don't look too closely at the stones at City Hall. I believe more in making my own fate." 

"You still didn't answer my question. I have science to do." 

"I'm here for _you_. It's time to come home to Cecil, Night Vale and your scientists. I found a loophole in the Night Vale bylaws with some help from Steve Carlsberg. You're a Night Vale citizen by rights of voluntary soul sacrifice. No one liked the Tracker, but he basically gave you formal citizenship. The problem isn't the damned doors or the damned universal laws. It's **YOU**. It's time to stop hiding behind science because you're afraid that you might not be able to come back. Or that you will get called away to something else for science. It took you a damned year to admit you loved Cecil. I am not letting your fear get in the way this time. It's time to come home. I might not like Cecil, but he's our Voice and he loves you more than you probably deserve."


End file.
